Charlas de Pasillo
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: Sakura necesita consejo de los expertos para poder dar un nuevo paso en su relación con Shaoran Horitsuba fic .


**Título:** Charlas de Pasillo.

**Autora:** Danyliz.

**Fandom:** Horitsuba Gakuen.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Sakura/Shaoran, Watanuki/Doumeki, Fye/Kuronage y las que se anexen.

**Rating:** PG-15.  
**Advertencias: **SLASH, aunque no se trate de la pareja principal, sigue habiendo slash en la historia.

**Summary:** Sakura necesita consejo de los expertos para poder dar un nuevo paso en su relación con Shaoran (Horitsuba fic).

**Notas de la Autora:** Como no hay sección de Horitsuba, lo subo aquí en la sección de TRC.

**Disclaimer: **Horitsuba no es de mi propiedad, si así fuera sería menos cruel y mostraría algo gráfico y concreto entre Doumeki y Watanuki XD. Pero no, CLAMP es la propietaria de este universo y yo solo juego un poco en su playground.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Sakura siente que el nerviosismo se apodera de ella. Shaoran ha sido muy paciente con ella, y la ha apoyado en su decisión de tomar su noviazgo de manera lenta. Llevaban dos meses juntos, y aun no se habían besado. Sería el primer beso de Sakura, y no quería arruinarlo. Debía ser mágico, debía ser especial… debía ser con el chico correcto.

Para Sakura, Shaoran era el indicado, ya no le quedaba la menor duda. Y hoy, después de la escuela, ella lo haría. Besaría a Shaoran, y sería tan especial como ella lo ha imaginado. O al menos eso espera, ¿Qué tal si en su inexperiencia, lo arruina todo?

- Sakura-chan, buenos días – saluda Watanuki, feliz.

- Watanuki-kun – Sakura sonríe, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

- Sakura-chan, ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida.

- Todo esta bien, Watanuki-kun.

- ¿Es Shaoran? ¿Te hizo algo?

- ¡No, no! – Sakura se apresura a aclarar, ya que Watanuki la protege mucho. Casi como si fuera su hermano mayor.

- ¿Entonces que pasa? Me daría mucho gusto poder ayudarte, Sakura-chan.

Sakura suspira. Watanuki es un chico, quizás el pueda darle una mejor perspectiva sobre todo este asunto.

- Es… bueno… - Sakura se sonroja. No sabe ni como empezar – sabes que Shaoran y yo cumplimos dos meses… hoy…

Watanuki sonríe pícaramente, haciendo que Sakura se sonroje aun mas. Toda la escuela estaba enterada de su noviazgo con Shaoran, por eso los llamaban 'Horitsuba's Sweethearts". Cuando caminaban juntos en los pasillos todos los miraban con alegría y en algunos casos con enojo. Su noviazgo había acaparado los chismes estos dos meses, los alumnos se estaban enfadando de escuchar sobre ellos.

- ¿Y quieres hacer algo especial? – pregunta finalmente Watanuki al ver que Sakura se ha quedado muda.

- Hai… pensaba… pensaba darle mi primer beso…

Watanuki se cae estrepitosamente frente a Sakura, la cual se pone de pie rápidamente.

- ¡Watanuki-kun! ¿Estás bien?

Antes de que Watanuki pueda contestar, siente como alguien lo jala fuertemente del cuello de su uniforme, poniéndolo de pie de inmediato. Watanuki voltea molesto, notando a esa persona que siempre le causa malestar con solo topársela. Doumeki Shizuka sigue tomándolo del cuello, y aparte lo está viendo con esos ojos de regalo que tiene. Nadie entendía la broma de Watanuki cuando les decía que Doumeki tenía ojos de regalo; causaba menos gracia porque Doumeki era el más admirado en toda la escuela junto con el profesor Yuui. El profesor Fye era popular también, hasta que se supo que andaba con el Entrenador Kurogane. Desde entonces nadie se ha atrevido a hacer comentarios sobre el profesor Fye, ya que aparte de que a todos les agrada la pareja, la gran mayoría le tiene miedo al entrenador.

¿Cuál era el punto de Watanuki? Oh, si, que Doumeki sigue aun tocándolo. Bastardo.

- ¡Suéltame! – Watanuki le pega un manotazo a Doumeki, que lo suelta frunciendo el entrecejo – no tenías que ser tan brusco.

- Tu eres el torpe que se cayó de la nada – replica Doumeki con calma.

- Argh, no sabes lo que pasó, así que CÁLLATE. Y vete, Sakura-chan y yo estamos teniendo una plática privada.

Doumeki arquea una ceja, y ve con detenimiento a Watanuki.

- ¿Me trajiste mis camarones fritos?

- ¡SI, SI TRAJE TUS ESTÚPIDOS CAMARONES, AHORA LARGO! – Watanuki le grita fuertemente, mientras Sakura solo se cubre los oídos, resignada. Estaba acostumbrada a estos arrebatos por parte de Watanuki.

Doumeki se encoge de hombros, y se aleja de ellos para sentarse al otro lado del salón. Watanuki suspira, ¿Qué demonios tendrá Doumeki, que siempre saca lo peor de él?

- Disculpa, Sakura-chan – sonríe dulcemente Watanuki, como si eso borrará la escena que acaba de hacer.

- No te preocupes, Watanuki-kun…

- Entonces… quieres darle tu primer beso a Shaoran. Dejame decirte que es un chico afortunado, tu eres una chica muy bonita y amable, muchos quisieran ser besados por ti.

- Pero yo solo quiero besar a Shaoran – Sakura baja la mirada, apenada.

- ¿Vas a besar a Shaoran?

Watanuki y Sakura notan como Tomoyo Daidouji and Himawari Kunogi entran al salón, y aparentemente escucharon todo lo que la chica dijo.

- H-hai… - Sakura se sonroja aun mas, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. Si quiere besar a Shaoran, debe superar su vergüenza.

- ¡Es tan romántico! – Tomoyo exclama feliz - ¡Debes dejarme diseñarte un vestido, Sakura-chan!

- Tomoyo-chan, lo haré hoy…

- ¡Eso no es problema! – Tomoyo saca una pequeña caja de su mochila – siempre vengo preparada. Es que eres tan adorable, Sakura, que cualquier momento es bueno para crearte vestuarios.

- ¿Y estás nerviosa? – Himawari sonríe cálidamente, como para darle confianza a Sakura.

- Un poco – admite ella con recelo – es mi primer beso… y aunque Shaoran-kun dice que es su primer beso también, no sé si se refiera a su primer beso con una chica que le gusta, o a su primer beso en general.

- Mi hermano ya ha sido besado.

Todos voltean asustados, notando al gemelo de Shaoran, Shaoron, de pie en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿De verdad? – Sakura se entristece. Shaoran ya tenía experiencia entonces, eso la ponía en desventaja.

- Si – Shaoron los ve con seriedad. Para ser honestos, a todos les daba un poco de miedo Shaoron. Era muy travieso, y a veces hablaba cosas raras. Incluso Sakura, que era su cuñada, se sentía un poco aprehensiva al lado del gemelo. Aunque se supone que son gemelos idénticos, Sakura podía diferenciarlos claramente. Eran los ojos los que los delataban. Mientras que Shaoran tenía una mirada dulce e inocente, la mirada de Shaoron era de picardía y cierta frialdad.

Pero hasta ahora Shaoron solo había hecho pequeñas bromas, nada serio, y siendo hermano de Shaoran, Sakura lo apreciaba también.

- Quien viera a Shaoran, tan seriecito que se veía – Watanuki dice con cierta envidia.

- ¿Y quien fue su primer beso? – pregunta Himawari, intrigada.

Shaoron toma un largo respiro, y ve a todos con suspenso.

- Fue… de nuestro perro. Y fue de lengua, el perro le lamió toda la cara.

Todos se ven entre si con comprensión. Shaoron siempre hacia estas cosas, no era nada nuevo.

- Hablábamos de su primer beso con una chica, Shaoron-kun – aclara Tomoyo.

- Oh. En ese caso es verdad, no ha sido besado por nadie.

Himawari y Tomoyo dan un gritito de emoción, mientras Sakura se sonroja de nuevo.

- Vaya Shaoron, mira que le has sacado un buen susto a Sakura-chan. Ella quiere ser el primer beso de tu hermano.

- Lo será. Le diré a mi hermano para que use estas pastillas de menta – Shaoron saca un pequeño tubo de pastillas de su bolsillo.

- No son de broma, ¿Verdad? – Watanuki lo ve con duda.

- Tal vez – Shaoron dice secamente.

- Es que… - Sakura ve a Shaoron con timidez – quisiera que fuera una sorpresa. ¿Podrías no decirle nada a Shaoran, por favor?

Shaoron suspira. Nadie, y de verdad, NADIE se resiste a la mirada dulce de Sakura.

- No diré nada – afirma Shaoron – solo por ti, cuñada. Mas vale que mi hermano se luzca con este beso.

Shaoron se aleja de ellos, ofreciéndole pastillas de menta a quien se cruza en su camino. Todos lo observan con resignación.

- Volviendo al tema – Himawari se enfoca a Sakura de nuevo - ¿Has pensando en donde lo harás?

- Pensaba hacerlo saliendo de la escuela… como cuando él me pidió ser su novia.

- ¡Qué romántico! – Exclama Tomoyo.

- Pero estoy muy nerviosa – Sakura admite a los chicos, aun sonrojada.

- ¡Y deberías!

Asomando medio cuerpo por la ventana, Yuuko los observa con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Directora! – dicen todos sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué no es contra las reglas estar recargados en las ventanas? – Watanuki la ve con duda.

- No le diré nada a la directora – Yuuko le guiña un ojo a Watanuki, haciendo que se sonroje – Sakura-chan, tu primer beso es muy importante, ¿Sabes?

- ¿De verdad?

- Así es… a tu edad, ya deberías haber sido besada.

- Deje de decirle esas cosas – se molesta Watanuki.

- Es la verdad, ya se ha perdido de la emoción de ese primer beso por mucho tiempo.

- Yuuko-san tiene razón – apoya Himawari – el primer beso es mágico.

- H-himawari –chan – Watanuki ve a Himawari con shock - ¿Acaso ya te han besado?

- Pues claro que si – sonríe la chica.

Watanuki siente que le han tirado un balde de agua helada. Él estaba enamorado de Himawari básicamente desde preescolar, ¿Y ya había sido besada? ¡Esto si que era una desgracia!

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Tomoyo-chan?

- También, el chico de intercambio, Hiragizawa-kun.

- ¡Tomoyo-chan! – Sakura ve sorprendida a Tomoyo - ¡No me habías dicho nada!

- Era secreto, él es muy reservado… - Tomoyo tiene un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

Todas ven a Watanuki, el cual retrocede asustado.

- ¿Qué?

- Faltas tu, Watanuki-kun – sonríe Himawari.

- Exacto Watanuki, a Sakura le servirá escuchar tu experiencia con el primer beso. ¿Quién te lo dio?

- No creo que eso sea importante – trata de cambiar el tema Watanuki.

- Claro que lo es, estamos ayudando a Sakura-chan – sigue presionando Yuuko.

- No necesita saber eso – Watanuki fulmina con la mirada a Yuuko.

- Estoy segura de que a Sakura le interesa saber – Yuuko dice con cierta sorna.

Watanuki siente que las miradas de las chicas y la de la bruja… es decir, la de la directora, son intimidantes.

- ¡No me han dado mi primer beso! ¿Ya? ¿Está feliz?

Como Watanuki ha elevado la voz, algunos compañeros voltean a verlo con extrañeza.

- Oh… Watanuki, no tiene nada de malo, tu no te preocupes – trata de consolarlo Himawari-chan.

- Ya encontrarás a la chica ideal.

- Yo pensé que Doumeki ya se había aplicado – suspira Yuuko.

- ¡NO METAS A DOUMEKI EN ESTO! ¡ODIO A DOUMEKI! ¡SERÍA LA ÚLTIMA PERSONA QUE DESEARÍA QUE ME BESARA!

Todo el salón se congela, y Watanuki quisiera que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Doumeki los ve con cierta duda.

- ¿Y TU QUE ESTÁS VIENDO? – lo reta Watanuki.

Doumeki se encoge de hombros, y regresa a su plática con Shaoron.

- No es forma de tratar a tu novio, Watanuki – regaña Yuuko.

- ¡No es mi novio! Deje de esparcir esas mentiras – se queja Watanuki.

- No te preocupes, Watanuki-kun, estoy segura de que encontrarás a la persona ideal – consuela Sakura.

- Pero como Sakura ya la encontró, es hora de aconsejarla a ella. Cuando Watanuki este en el mismo dilema, le tocará a él.

- Estoy ansioso – dice Watanuki con sarcasmo.

- Sakura-chan – Yuuko la ve con seriedad – esto es importante… debes tenerlo siempre presente… La tarta de fresa es afrodisiaca.

Todos ven a Yuuko con duda, mientras ella les guiña un ojo.

- Um… gracias… - Sakura no sabe si es lo que debe decir, pero suena lo mas adecuado.

- Piénsalo, te puede ser útil algún día…

- ¡Hey! ¡Aun somos menores! ¡No este mal aconsejando a Sakura! – se molesta Watanuki.

- No seas envidioso, Watanuki. Algún día te tocará a ti comer tarta de fresa… quizás con Doumeki.

- ¡Y dale con Doumeki! ¡QUE NO ME GUSTA!

- Esa negación solo comprueba mas el punto – Yuuko niega con la cabeza.

Watanuki está a punto de gritar de nuevo, pero la profesora Esmeralda entra al salón, lo que hace que Yuuko se desaparezca rápidamente de la ventana, mientras todos se dirigen a sus lugares. Sakura voltea al lugar de Shaoran, notando como el chico llegó sin saludarla. ¿Estará enojado con ella?

Shaoran voltea también, y le sonríe a Sakura, diciéndole 'hola' con la mano. Sakura saca un pedazo de papel y se dispone a escribirle una nota a Watanuki.

_Watanuki-kun, Shaoran-kun llegó y ni me dio los buenos días. ¿Crees que este enojado conmigo?_

Watanuki nota el pedazo de papel, y se dispone a leerlo.

**No creo, Sakura-chan. A lo mejor te vio platicando con la bruja, y ya sabes que a Shaoran no le gusta interrumpir.**

_Pero siempre me avisa que ya llegó… _

**¿Quieres que le pregunte si esta enojado?**

_¿Podrías hacerlo? ¿De verdad?_

**Claro, no te preocupes. **

Watanuki voltea hacia Shaoran. Genial, esta sentado cerca de Doumeki, por lo que le tendrá que pedir al imbécil que le pase el papel.

Hola, Shaoran-kun. Notamos que cuando llegaste, no saludaste a Sakura-chan, ¿Estás enojado con ella?

Viendo su papel, Watanuki se resigna a pedirle el favor a Doumeki.

- Pasa este papel a Shaoran – le dice Watanuki secamente.

Doumeki ve el papel con duda, y después levanta su mirada a Watanuki.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA! ¡SOLO PASALO!

- ¿Joven Watanuki? – la profesora Esmeralda lo ve con duda - ¿Le sucede algo?

- N-no profesora, lo siento…

Cuando Watanuki voltea, nota que Doumeki ya ha pasado el papel. Vaya, ya era hora. Al bastardo solo le gustaba hacer enojar a Watanuki. Como le gustaría ponerle un par de patadas a ver si así dejaba de ser tan idiota.

A los pocos minutos Watanuki nota un papel en su mesa de trabajo. Excelente.

_**No, es que cuando llegué estaban platicando tan animadamente, que no quise interrumpir. Sakura se veía muy contenta.**_

Watanuki sonríe. Shaoran era tan detallista… que bonita pareja hacen él y Sakura-chan. Notando que hay algo mas escrito, Watanuki frunce el entrecejo, ni siquiera se parece a la letra de Shaoran.

**Yo, Watanuki, ¿Qué te gusta Doumeki?**

Watanuki voltea con Shaoran, el cual está anotando todo lo que la profesora escribe en el pizarrón. ¿Quién podría haberle enviado eso? Además es tonto contestar, porque no tiene idea de quien se lo mandó. Doumeki no podría ser tan estúpido como para preguntarle él mismo si le gustaba. ¿O si podría?

Asegurándose de que la profesora está distraída, Watanuki voltea con Doumeki.

- Hey, ¿Quién mandó este papel?

- Tu lo hiciste – Doumeki eleva una ceja.

- No, imbécil, quien lo mandó de regreso.

- Shaoran.

- ARGH…. – Watanuki respira profundamente. Si le grita de nuevo a Doumeki, la profesora lo sacará del salón – me refiero que a quien se lo pasó Shaoran.

- Pues a ti – Doumeki lo ve con curiosidad.

Si Watanuki tuviera una pared cerca, ya se hubiera golpeado en ella la cabeza… varias veces. Doumeki siempre saca lo peor de él, en definitiva.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo!

- ¿Olvidar qué?

Watanuki ni siquiera se digna a contestar. Decidiendo que lo mejor era olvidar todo esto, Watanuki pone el papel que envió a Shaoran en su mochila, y se dispone a escribir uno nuevo a Sakura.

**Sakura-chan, dice que no está molesto. Te vio platicando tan feliz, que no quiso interrumpir.**

Watanuki envía el papel a Sakura, y cuando se dirige a sacar un lápiz, nota un papel en su mesa.

_Gracias Watanuki-kun, eso me tranquiliza un poco. _

Watanuki sonríe. Sakura aun se sentía un poco insegura acerca de Shaoran, a pesar de que el chico estaba loco por ella. Oh, el amor… mirando de reojo el papel, Watanuki observa que de nuevo hay algo escrito, debajo de lo que Sakura puso.

**Watanuki, ¿Qué te gustaría inspeccionar la garganta de Doumeki con tu lengua?**

¡Demonios! ¿Quién podrá ser la persona que está mandando esos mensajes tan perturbadores? ¿Y por qué con Doumeki, teniendo tantas personas a quien escoger en este salón de clases?

De hecho, si Watanuki quisiera, podría besar a alguien mas que a Doumeki. Doumeki es el menor de sus intereses, le puede pegar las pulgas si se acerca mucho a él. Doumeki no vale lo suficiente como para que Watanuki le de el maravilloso obsequio de su primer beso.

Debe dejar de pensar en Doumeki. Ya, a partir de ahora no pensará mas en ese idiota.

- Oi, se te cayó tu lápiz.

Algunas cosas son imposibles, concluye Watanuki cuando comienza a gritarle al bastardo por meterse en lo que no le importa.

En uno de los descansos, Sakura aun sigue con su dilema sobre el beso. Shaoran tenía que ayudar a uno de los profesores, por lo que no se verían hasta la salida.

- Tengo una idea – dice Himawari alegremente - ¿Y si vamos con el profesor Fye?

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Él nos podrá ayudar! – apoya Tomoyo.

Watanuki no está muy seguro de esa opción, pero sigue a las chicas que llevan de la mano a Sakura. Cuando entran al laboratorio, Fye está calentando un sándwich en uno de los mecheros Bunsen.

- ¡Fye-san! – dice Himawari-chan - ¡Necesitamos de su ayuda!

- ¿Necesitan explosivos? Porque Yuuko-san me ha prohibido dárselos… pero si ustedes los encuentran, eso no será mi culpa – sonríe el rubio.

- Ahm… no. Es un asunto del corazón.

Fye sonríe ampliamente, apagando el mechero.

- Soy todo oídos, ¿Al fin le darás el si a Doumeki, Watanuki-kun? – Fye ve a Watanuki con picardía.

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA DOUMEKI!

- Oh… pensé que ya estabas fuera de la negación. ¿Entonces quien es el del dilema?

- Sakura-chan – aclara Tomoyo antes de que Watanuki siga gritando.

- Ahhh – Fye sonríe. Ahora todo tiene sentido – ya veo… ¿Tienes miedo, Sakura-chan?

- Es que… no quiero arruinarlo todo. Quiero que sea especial…

- Será especial, porque serás tu la que se lo de – Fye la ve con dulzura – toma al perrito entrenado de Kurogane, ¿Recuerdan como era antes?

- Se enojaba mucho – dice Himawari con timidez.

- Y siempre gritaba a los muchachos cuando entrenaban – Tomoyo agrega.

- Me sacó del equipo de fútbol porque no eran bueno – se queja Watanuki – y puso al estúpido de Doumeki.

- Siempre estaba con una cara triste – Sakura dice con calma.

Fye sonríe. Sakura siempre ha sido mas perceptiva que el resto, es por eso que ella si se da cuenta de lo que Kurogane en realidad sentía y trataba de disimular arduamente con su cara de enojo.

- Así es… ¿Y como lo ven ahora?

- Sonríe mas – dice Himawari, feliz – pero a veces lo hace con burla.

- Grita menos…

- Me aceptó de nuevo en el equipo, pero me puso de portero – suspira Watanuki.

- Y todo eso fue por el mágico primer beso que le dio una persona especial - dice Fye con satisfacción.

- ¿Quiere decir que usted fue el primer beso del entrenador Kurogane? – Sakura pregunta extrañada.

- El pobre Kuropon, siempre espantaba a las personas. Por eso nadie quería besarlo. Además tiene mal aliento, pero eso es un secreto…

Himawari y Tomoyo sueltan una risita, mientras Watanuki piensa que a Kurogane-sensei no le va a gustar que estén ventilando sus secretos.

- ¿Y que consejo puede darle a Sakura-chan? – pregunta Himawari.

- Mira, Sakura-chan… si quieres que tu primer beso sea especial, debes tomar la cara de Shaoran así… - Fye se acerca a Watanuki, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del chico, haciendo que se sonroje – y después te vas acercando poco a poco…

Watanuki se congela al ver que Fye-san se está aproximando a él con una mirada extraña; su corazón late fuertemente y se pregunta si su primer beso será con un profesor, aunque es bastante inapropiado. Fye-san es de los profesores mas admirados, y a Watanuki le agrada, pero no significa que desee que él lo bese. Sin embargo no puede hacer nada cuando Fye-san ya esta a centímetros de sus labios, ante la mirada de azoro de las chicas.

- Y entonces solo lo besas – dice Fye con calma, soltando a Watanuki.

El chico deja salir aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba sosteniendo. Eso estuvo cerca, Fye-san estaba un poco loco, quien sabe si se hubiera atrevido a besarlo aun cuando fuera contra las reglas.

- Eso se vio muy romántico – dice Himawari después de recuperar la calma.

- ¿Y…? – Sakura mueve sus manos, nerviosa - ¿Y solo pongo mis labios sobre los de él?

- Oh… ya veo que no hay mucha experiencia al respecto. Vamos, esto necesita una demostración práctica.

Todos siguen a Fye, que sale del laboratorio rápidamente. Caminando por los pasillos, Sakura nota como todos los observan con una sonrisa. Sin darle importancia, sigue caminando hacia donde Fye-san los está llevando. Cuando llegan a la pista de atletismo, Fye se detiene solemnemente.

- Mira y aprende, Sakura-chan.

Fye se dirige al entrenador Kurogane, que se encuentra en medio de la pista. Sakura observa como el rubio le grita 'KUROWAN' al entrenador, el cual voltea furioso, y entonces Fye-san salta a sus brazos, juntando sus labios con los de él de manera rápida.

El entrenador parece haberse quedado en shock, mientras Fye-san sonríe y se separa de él, dando otro beso rápido en la mejilla del entrenador. El rubio comienza a correr, siendo seguido por el entrenador, que se ve furioso.

- ¡Ese fue un beso de piquito, Sakura-chan! ¡Es lo ideal para tu primer beso! – dice Fye-san cuando pasa al lado de la chica mientras huye del entrenador.

- ¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO HAGAS ESO EN LA ESCUELA! – Kurogane va detrás de él, dispuesto a aplicar un correctivo para que esto no vuelva a suceder.

Mientras ven desaparecer a Fye-san, Sakura suspira. Por alguna razón, eso no parecía lo ideal para su primer beso con Shaoran.

Ajenos estaban todos a que alguien había presenciado su charla privada, y estaba listo a causar un poco de controversia con la información obtenida.


End file.
